I. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a composite material having a magnetic or magnetizable function. More particularly, this invention relates to novel composite materials that are magnetizable, magnetic, has magnetic properties, or any combination thereof.
II. Description of the Art
There is a need for providing a magnetic surface to shelves, drawers, walls, partitions and cabinets to support magnets that hold displays, papers, diagrams, pins, stickers or other objects. In addition, it is often desirable to have thin, flexible, ferro-magnetic or magnetizable (hereinafter collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cmagneticxe2x80x9d) sheets or plies that can be employed in a variety of situations.
However, such magnetic sheets are typically non-porous and/or substantially metallic. Thus, there exists a need for improved magnetic sheets or plies that can be porous and substantially non-metallic, and methods for manufacturing such magnetic sheets or plies.
The present invention provides for a magnetic or magnetizable composite material having a first substrate and a laminate or bonded mixture of magnetizable or magnetic particles and binder particles. The binder particles are preferably on average smaller than the magnetizable or magnetic particles, and at least some of the binder particles coalesce at least some of the magnetizable or magnetic particles to each other, and to the first substrate.
In addition, the above composite may further have a plurality of additional active particles, in addition to the magnetizable or magnetic particles, that perform a suitable function. The active particles may be any suitable particle that performs a suitable function including, but not limited to, adsorbent particles, absorbent particles, particles that release liquid or gas held therein, biologically active particles, and the like.
Also, the present invention provides for the above composite having a second substrate located such that the laminate is between the first substrate and the second substrate, wherein at least some of the magnetizable or magnetic particles are coalesced by the binder particles to each other, to the first substrate, and/or to the second substrate.
The present invention further provides for a method for producing the above composite having the steps of applying a mixture of magnetizable or magnetic particles and binder particles to a substrate, applying heat to the mixture on the substrate, and applying pressure to the mixture and the substrate such that the binder particles coalesce the magnetizable particles to themselves, and to the substrate.
Accordingly, there is provided for a thin, flexible composite material, which is magnetizable, and can be magnetic or made magnetic. The composite material of the present invention may be used by placing it upon an outer or inner functional surface such as a shelf, a drawer, a cabinet, a wall or wall panel, a display board, or a room dividing partition.